1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some energy saving systems can be provided to a vehicle (including onboard equipment) stopping at the red signal. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-3351 discloses a conventional technology with which a vehicle receives packets including information related to a duration time of lighting. If the color of the light indicates red and if the value of the duration time of lighting is larger than a threshold, control is performed to stop the engine.
However, in conventional technologies, no system has been provided that controls the electric power state of the vehicle in a multistage manner in accordance with a time period during which the vehicle stops at the traffic light (hereinafter also referred to as “signal waiting time”).